


【翻譯】Trust-falling For You

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Sex, Some feels, Voyeurism, slightly crackish, touch-averse!Merlin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 哈利與伊格西之間有著燃燒般，熱情的愛。梅林與哈利之間有著較溫和的，隱藏的愛，於時間中淬煉。伊格西與梅林之間有著害羞的，萌芽中的愛，需要尋找一個定位。又或者是，哈利與伊格西的第一次完全地改變了他們之間的關係。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trust-falling For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577214) by [AgentStannerShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper). 



這太羞恥了。這真的太他媽的羞恥了，而這當下毫不存在讓他有尊嚴地收場的方法。

大約十秒之前，哈利還有著一個非常熱切著急的伊格西在他腿上，扭動呻吟著就像他畢生志業，起勁胡亂地吻著他，享受著哈利人生中最好的一個接吻時刻。而大約九秒之前，伊格西的手滑到兩人之間摸到哈利胯下然後停住了，直接了當地，帶著真切的擔憂，問道：「你不喜歡這個嗎？」

接下來八秒鐘的沈默是他此生中所度過的最漫長的一段時間，包括在巴西的那次，他確信那顆炸彈仍會爆炸，直到他發現他解除了所有東西除了那該死的計時器。

他坐了起來，但沒做任何動作將伊格西從他的腿上移開。他用手指梳過伊格西的髮間，希望這能令對方安下心。「親愛的，」他小心翼翼地開口。「這真的不是你的問題，我保證。」

伊格西的表情完全變了，哈利的心往下一沈。他的伴侶一臉沮喪地從哈利腿上離開。「是啊，」他說。「那些『不是你的問題，是我』的玩意。」

「伊格西，不，事情不是－」

「別再說了哈利，好嗎？」伊格西大步走過整個房間。他停了下來轉過身，「你知道，如果你不想操我的話你可以直說。我真的不會介意的。」

哈利不太能確定為什麼伊格西這麼不高興。「誰說我不想跟你做了？」他說。

「很確定你沒硬的老二幫自己解釋了一切。」

「首先，」哈利說，有些僵硬地(哈)，「對於一個我這個年紀的男人來說，有著無法維持勃起的問題不算是預期外的問題。」他已接近六十了，就算他的身材仍維持良好，他也絕對不再擁有伊格西那樣二十多少歲來著的身體。

伊格西眨了眨眼，「所以，你......」

「不，」哈利嘆氣。他拍拍身旁的沙發。這將會是一段複雜的對話。他們有過許多兩人間關係的對話，包括像是「我發誓，這不是某種奇怪的，與父親代替者偽亂倫的東西」的對話，像是「是的，我知道你是我兩倍年紀，但我是個有自主能力的成年人了而且我也了解這會有什麼後果」的對話，像是「這跟你父親無關也跟我對那事的罪惡感無關」的對話，和像是「我們都知道我們工作上的權力不對等關係會讓這更複雜些但我們會積極地處理這問題」的對話，這只是其中一些。然而，他們還沒有過，特別針對這事的對話，並且鑑於哈利從沒有跟任何人談論過這個，他實在不知道該從何處開始。

伊格西帶著警戒心走了回來，坐到他一旁的位子上。「你是無性戀之類的嗎？」他謹慎地問道。

「不，我不是。」

伊格西挪動了下身體，「你知道，如果你不想做愛，不論是什麼理由，我們都不必做。我挺愛你的，你知道，而我不想讓你做你不想做的事。」

「不是那樣，」哈利說。「我 _非常地[_ 有興致想要跟你做，親愛的。」

「那為什麼......？」

哈利深吸了一口氣，「你知道我跟梅林的關係很......複雜？」

伊格西哼一聲，「那還真是委婉的說法。」

哈利忍不住微笑。他和梅林從來沒在一起過，沒有真正地在一起過。太麻煩了，梅林說，那個魔法師不是能輕易把自己與他人貼在一塊的那種人。就連哈利能跟他成為朋友都是個奇蹟，更別提更進一步了。但雖然梅林不喜歡被觸碰，他卻喜歡看。

「你知道的，不管什麼時候我進行蜜罐任務，梅林都是那個......指示我如何進行的人。」不管怎樣，這是其中一種解釋方法。

伊格西抬起一邊眉毛，但沒說什麼，只是點了點頭。

「而你也知道，在你之前，我沒真正的跟誰在一起過。只有......只有梅林。」

伊格西的臉垮了下來，而哈利意識到自己犯了錯。「如果你愛梅林，」伊格西說，「那你現在跟我是在做什麼？我是第二順位嗎？因為你無法跟他在一起？」

哈利嘆氣，「這跟我想講的離了十萬八千里遠。我表達的方式太差。」他不再繞圈子。「伊格西，已經有將近三十年我做愛時梅林不在那聽著並對我說話。」天殺的，他甚至沒獨自一人手淫；就像他說的，梅林喜歡看，而他們的關係一直以來都差不多是窺淫癖與露體癖的緊密嵌合。哈利想過要更多，但他理解梅林不願意而他也不會做為逼迫的那方，於是他習慣了那樣的運作。

「所以？」

「所以，」哈利說，到了真正羞恥的部分了，「我沒辦法......」

「你沒辦法什麼？」

「我發現沒聽見他的聲音時維持勃起是件很困難的事。」

伊格西 _瞪_ 著他。他張開嘴，欲言又止，然後說：「你真的覺得我會相信那坨狗屎嗎？」

哈利哼了一聲叉起雙臂，「信不信由你，反正這是實話。」老天，他感覺糟透了。他討厭伊格西看著自己的方式，於是他別開了視線。

「怎樣，像是巴夫洛夫的狗或那之類的嗎？」伊格西問。

「或那之類的。」

那又是另一段沈默，當伊格西的腦子消化著那些資訊時。最後，他說：「所以，你愛我。」

「是的，」哈利立刻回答。「非常非常非常的，親愛的。」

「而你喜歡梅林。你喜歡他很長一段時間了。」

「是的，」哈利說，慢了許多。

「然後你沒有他的聲音在耳朵裡就站不起來。」

「沒錯，我沒辦法，」哈利勉強回道。他不懂為什麼伊格西要特別提出來。如果伊格西是要跟他分手，他希望那能發生得快一點好讓他能有最充分的時間能埋進一品脫的冰淇淋裡痛哭。

「只是想完全的確定一下，你是真的想跟我做愛？」

「是的，我想要跟你做愛，」哈利秒答。

「好吧，」伊格西朝他揚起嘴角，「那麼我們該做什麼很明顯了，是吧？」

「你把我弄糊塗了。」

伊格西站了抄起兩副眼鏡。他一臉洋洋得意的模樣，但哈利還沒將腦中那些線索串起來。伊格西將一副遞給哈利，「你和梅林的關係還是很好對吧？」

「當然。」梅林與哈利永遠不分售，而且梅林還是那個對哈利說「去吧去得到你的男孩，在他離開你那充滿歉意的屁股找別人前。」的人。

伊格西將自己手中那副戴上，哈利本能地跟著做了，於是當伊格西開啟頻道並說了：「嘿，梅林，你有空嗎？」的時候，他們兩人都聽見了終於接收到伊格西意思的哈利尖銳的吸氣聲。

「你知道我下班了，對吧？」梅林有些暴躁的腔調充滿了哈利的雙耳。「我有我個人的生活。」

「那份生活目前包含跟我們一起做愛的選項嗎？」

梅林嗆住了，哈利了解他的感受。頻道上一片靜默，哈利已準備好要梅林忘了這回事，要說伊格西是在開玩笑時，梅林小心地問了：「你知道我不喜歡被觸碰對吧？不論任何形式的。」

「我知道，」伊格西說。「但我現在也知道你和哈利處於某種長期關係。某種你幫助他發洩的關係。」

「……哈利與我有著相互有利的協議，是的。」

伊格西哼了一聲，但他控制住自己後問：「所以，結果我們發現，那個“相互有利的協議”代表了在為我站起來的方面上有著很大的麻煩，你能想像嗎？」

哈利感謝上天對他的小小憐憫，梅林沒有立刻嘲笑他，但他很清楚聽見梅林嗓音裡的笑意，「那可是真大一個恥辱啊，小子。我深表同情。」

伊格西再次跨上哈利的大腿，往下看著他們倆，哈利聽見梅林呼吸一窒。伊格西抵著哈利搖晃起臀部，閒聊般地說：「所以，我正在想啊，如果你不太忙的話，或許你能給他幫把手，所以說話吧？或是說，用舌頭幫點忙。」他愣住。「好吧，這聽起來太下流了，就算對我來說。」

梅林輕聲笑著，耶穌啊，想當然那聲音直直穿過哈利。「我想我能，」哈利說。「雖然我必須先請你幫個忙。」

「嗯？」

「哈利臥房裡的鏡子們不只是為了滿足他的自我虛榮用的。」

哈利吞回了他的自我抗辯，伊格西咧開嘴。「噢，好。我們可以幫你這個忙。」他拉著哈利跟著他一起站起身，將他拖進臥房裡(並不是說哈利就有試著阻止他了)。「脫光光吧，寶貝，」他一邊對他說一邊脫起自己的衣服。

「最好照他說的做，」梅林告訴哈利。「繼續，這才是個好孩子。」哈利打了個顫順從指示。

伊格西在床上彈動著看著他，雙腿大張，梅林低吟道：「他真漂亮，不是嗎？」

「他無與倫比，」哈利悄聲說著脫掉褲子。伊格西對他扭動著雙眉，哈利翻了個白眼。「就連他表現荒謬的時候也是。」

梅林大笑。「為什麼不稍微挑逗挑逗他呢？」他建議道。「摸你自己。」

哈利隔著內褲罩住他自己，他的老二終於開始在他手中硬了起來，而伊格西睜大了雙眼。他的膝蓋張得更開，很大可能是無意識地，哈利為此咧開嘴角。他晃動著將跨部送進自己手中，輕柔地揉捏著，發出的聲音只有部分的理由是為了展示。

「就是這樣，」梅林吐著氣說，哈利能從他粗厚的嗓音中聽見被影響地有多深。伊格西的目光緊黏在哈利的股間，於是梅林得到了雷射聚焦般的影像。哈利將手探入內褲中後低下頭，讓梅林一窺腰帶下的景色，當梅林哼出小小的一聲呻吟時伊格西甚至發出了嗚咽。

「不公平，寶貝，」伊格西對他說。

「抱歉，乖寶貝，」哈利說。他給了自己幾下手活，只為了看見伊格西蠕動著按上他自己在腹部上滴滴答答流著的老二。

但哈利的手中是乾燥的，這不是最舒服的感覺，而梅林，彷彿他們有著心靈感應－哈利經常懷疑他們間有－說了：「脫掉內褲到床上去，哈利。」

哈利急切地將內褲扯掉後毫無阻礙地進到伊格西腿間，雙手沿著滑順的大腿而上，彎下身往那跳動著的陰莖長長地舔了一口。伊格西哀鳴著喘道：「潤滑液，寶貝，放在哪？」

哈利沒有回答；相反的他越過伊格西，自已從床頭櫃的抽屜裡拿了出來。他啪地一聲打開蓋子塗滿手指。「還在嗎，梅林？」哈利問，好像他沒聽見線路另一頭沈重的呼吸聲一樣。

「我在，」梅林說。「但我覺得或許你應該給你的男孩多點注意力。」

「是啊，哈利，」伊格西說。他握住自己的老二搓動著。「覺得自己在這顯得有點多餘了。」

他的語調戲謔，哈利微笑著往下看著他，「非常地抱歉，親愛的。」他將伊格西的手揮到一旁，用自己的手取代了他的位置。伊格西呻吟著往上挺進他的手中。

「想要你操我，」他說。

「當然了，」哈利說完放開伊格西，在他雙腿間往後移動了一些，將他往兩邊推開好能直直看向他的穴口。

「噢，多好的景色啊，」梅林低喃著。哈利聽見潤滑液的聲響，梅林正觸碰著他自己的事實只讓他變得更硬了，他不得不給自己幾個快速的擼動好釋放那壓力。

「你想把他舔開嗎？」梅林說。「用你那充滿天分的舌頭讓他變得美好並適合你的老二？」

哈利與伊格西同時發出呻吟，哈利不需要更進一步的勸誘便已將臉埋入伊格西雙腿中，剛開始他只是將舌頭輕輕地壓在那圈皺摺上，接著，當伊格西開始哀求「就直接把它弄進來」時僅僅將舌尖頂入，逗弄著。

「就是這樣，」梅林低吟著。「讓他舒服，哈利。讓他哀求你的老二。」

哈利絕對地使出他最好的本領。他的舌頭往內戳刺，舔進伊格西的深處，後者大聲呻吟著揪住哈利的頭髮，臀部鼓勵地向下碾動。哈利加進兩根濕滑的手指，將伊格西打開的同時舌頭壓進它們之間，將他撐得更開，伊格西為此大喊著。

「來嘛，寶貝，求你了，」他哀求著。「梅林，讓他操我。」

梅林笑著，「你認為呢，哈利，覺得那小子準備好承受你的老二了嗎？」

哈利對著伊格西的入口哀鳴著。他已硬到開始發疼，輕輕地對著床面晃動著跨部。「那麼好吧，」梅林說，哈利喘了一聲重新爬了起來，伸出手胡亂地摸向床頭櫃。

伊格西猜到他是想要找什麼，將他扯了回來，雙腿纏上哈利的腰。「不需要套子，寶貝，」他說。「我們都是乾淨的。」

他知道他說的沒錯，他們有著足夠多的定期常規檢查，於是哈利沒試圖做出半點抗議。他往手上加上另一坨潤滑後將瓶子扔到一旁。它砰地一聲掉到地上不知道哪裡去了。哈利搓動自己的老二幾下後將它對準伊格西的入口，伊格西將臀部往下送去，試著讓哈利進到自己裡頭。「我準備好了，」他哀鳴著。「來嘛哈利，別再調戲我了。」

「他不是在調戲你，小子，」梅林有如一般閒聊說著，如果這是三十年以前，哈利會驚訝於梅林的語調有多麽泰若自然，有鑒於目前的狀況，但這不是三十年以前，而哈利很早之前就學到了他在性奮的狀態下仍能保持調理是梅林的魔法能力之一。「去吧，哈利，給他他想要的。」

哈利推了進去，只有一小段，因為伊格西感覺起來就像鉗子一樣緊緊包裹住他的老二。伊格西呻吟著往他的方向推去，成功地多讓他進入了一吋，哈利大力掐住他的腰低吼道：「別動。」如果伊格西再動一下，哈利很有可能會就這樣射了出來，而那會是一大恥辱。這一天之內他已經承受足夠多的恥辱了。

「他感覺起來如何？」梅林的呼吸聲在他耳中迴響，哈利幾乎能想像他就靠在自己耳邊，觀看著。

他低頭看向他們倆的連結處，因為他知道梅林喜歡看見這個部分，一如既往地，梅林的呼吸美妙地停住了。「他是那麼的緊，」哈利輕聲說著。音調有些拔高。「老天，如果他再咬緊一點，這就完了。」

伊格西，就如他平常的那樣無恥的小混帳，在他的老二上收緊了自己。哈利沒能阻止自己發出啜泣，他緊緊掐住伊格西的腰。梅林沒錯過他曲起的手指，說：「他剛剛是－？」

「對，」哈利好不容易開口。伊格西朝著他露出調皮的笑容，哈利咬緊牙齒往內推得更深，將那壞笑從伊格西臉上敲落，取而代之的是愉悅地仰起頭壓進枕頭內，張大嘴喘息著。哈利無法決定自己更想看著他的男孩的那個部分。他將手指緊緊地箍住自己陰莖根部，努力著控制住呼吸，然後聽見梅林貪婪地加快手中的速度。

「操他，」梅林嘶聲說道。「把你的老二一路操到底，讓他看看戲弄他人的壞男孩會有什麼下場。」

「哈利才是那個戲弄人的！」伊格西虛弱地抗議著，下一秒在哈利猛然推入他體內時哭喊出聲。哈利定著不動一會，呼吸著平靜下來，接著往外幾乎全都退出然後再次插到底，用著穩定的節奏猛烈地操著他，讓伊格西呻吟著反抗捏著他的雙手，試圖往上迎向他的每一次戳刺。

「告訴我，哈利，」梅林說。「他感覺好嗎？」

「那麼的好，」哈利喘道，伊格西與他有著相同的感受，他的聲音一同被噎住。哈利停下好挪動對方，利用伊格西練習體操得來的柔軟度讓他的腿跨到哈利的肩上，將他對折著重新回到他的節奏。這讓他進入得更深，用著每一次戳刺都精準地碾上伊格西前列腺的方式讓伊格西 _尖叫_ 。

「噢老天啊，」梅林喘著氣。「 _就是那樣_ ，哈利。」

他們都快到了。哈利能單從梅林的聲音裡聽出來，而伊格西一點都不難看出，他的手又一次握上自己的老二瘋狂地擼動著。哈利低吼著加大抽送的力道，伊格西大喊著他的名字在拳頭中射了出來，這次就不再是蓄意的，緊緊地絞住哈利的老二。

哈利持續地操著他，追逐著自己的高潮。「來吧哈利，」梅林說。「就是這樣，射到他裡頭去。填滿他。」

「寶貝，求你了，」伊格西哀求著，那兩者的結合將哈利送向高潮，將自己深深地送到伊格西深處，用他釋放的種子將他填滿。

他慢慢地緩和了下來，粗重地喘著氣。他的皮膚因汗水與伊格西的精液而濕黏。遙遠的那端，隔著眼鏡，他聽見梅林愉悅地嘆息著到達他自身的高潮。

他慢慢地退出伊格西。那青年看起來一臉失神的模樣，哈利輕柔地將頭髮從他眼睛上撥開。「親愛的？」

伊格西微笑著有氣無力地撐起自己，「我們能再做一次這個嗎？」

哈利大笑著往他額頭印下一吻。「現在不行，乖寶寶，」他說。「恐怕你已經把我今晚的量榨乾了。」

「那麼就明天，」伊格西喃喃道，跩著哈利跟著他一起窩進床裡。哈利任由著自己被他的伴侶推搡著移動，同時小心地將眼鏡從伊格西的臉上取下後擺到床頭櫃上。伊格西已經陷入半睡半醒，於是哈利想著他能等到男孩完全睡著時再解開糾纏著自己的四肢下床去清理。

他知道通訊仍開著－他還沒聽見那代表關閉的點擊聲－於是他低喃道：「謝謝你，梅林。」

「這嚴格來說沒什麼難的，」梅林說，雖然那語句輕浮，他的語調卻一點也不。

「我是真心的，」哈利堅持道，因為該死的，他想要擁有這一刻。「你不需要這麼做的。」

當梅林再次開口時他的語氣更誠摯了一些。「伊格西對你來說是全世界，哈利。我能做的任何......讓你們兩之間更順利......」

哈利微笑。「如果你不介意的話，我猜未來我們會再次需要你的服務。」

「我可以，」梅林輕鬆地答道。他停頓了一下，哈利能聽出他發出的那道微小聲響，每當他有什麼想要說卻又不說的那個穿插在呼吸間的哼氣聲。最終，他說：「晚安，哈利。」

哈利沒有對此追問。「晚安，梅林。」通訊斷開了，他將眼鏡取下擺到了伊格西那副旁。他告訴自己他就多等一分鐘再起來，就只是確定伊格西，已經開始打呼的那傢伙，真的已完全睡著。

在那“一分鐘”前到來的某一秒，他自己也睡著了。

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伊格西的心被嫉妒纏繞。又或者，或者那事實上並非嫉妒。

 

伊格西一直都覺得自己不是愛吃醋的類型。畢竟他和哈利又不會就因他們倆在交往就停止接下蜜罐任務，雖然哈利的確比過去接的少了些，由於他的年紀。他們談過這個，而兩人真的都不怎麼介意。到頭來說他們彼此相愛，不會被工作上操了幾個人影響。他不會在每一次他男朋友操了誰就感到嫉妒。那太矯情了。

他完全沒吃那些人的醋。真的。他沒有。就只有梅林。

而他甚至也不是真的嫉妒，嫉妒梅林與哈利的關係是那麼的深。他呢，應該說， _羨慕_ 他們。梅林沒有要從他那偷走哈利。該死的，梅林還毫無遲疑地幫助了他們的性生活。他告訴伊格西，當伊格西問他為什麼時，說哈利差不多是他人生中最重要的人，而由於伊格西是哈利人生中最重要的人，那就代表了梅林會為他做任何他覺得有必要的事－靠著他的力量－去確保沒有任何事會阻礙他們的感情。「你們會吵架的，」梅林說。「所有的情侶都會吵架。但當我明明能讓那對你們倆都容易些時還為了性事吵架就顯得太愚蠢了。」那挺貼心的，以某種詭異的方式。

所以是啊。伊格西才沒有嫉妒。但他羨慕他們之間所擁有的連結。羨慕哈利被容許小幅度的接觸梅林，輕撫過的手指以及不時放上他肩膀的手。羨慕梅林看著哈利的模樣，充滿喜愛與愉悅，就像是看著壯麗的夕陽並很高興自己花了時間去欣賞那一刻。還有，當然了，羨慕哈利連半勃都沒辦法直到梅林開始在他耳裡低喃著鼓勵的話語，羨慕他總是能在梅林要求他時變得更硬。伊格西幾乎覺得自己是夾在中間的那個人(話雖如此，他想，更正確的說法應該是哈利是夾在中間的那一人)。而更讓他感到驚訝的，是他想要闔上那道間隙，讓他們是個三角形而非一條直線。因為沒錯，當他和哈利做愛時梅林是有對他說了些話，但沒說的跟對哈利的一樣多。

「如果你還想的那麼認真的話，我一定是哪裡沒做對，」哈利說，從他正在忙著的伊格西的雙腿間抬起頭。

伊格西低頭一臉歉意地看向他，「抱歉，寶貝。」

哈利坐了起來。他們沒真的做了多少，只是一個早晨的驚喜口活。哈利甚至沒費心要讓自己硬起來，梅林也不在他的耳裡。他們也會這麼做，偶爾，就只有他們倆，而通常伊格西都很喜歡那些時刻，喜歡哈利徹底地崇拜著自己的時候，但此時此刻他沒法真的投入。哈利也能看得出來，因為他躺到了伊格西一旁往他頭上印下一吻，「跟我說說。」

「是關於梅林。」

哈利皺眉，「他怎麼了？」

伊格西蹭進哈利懷裡，漫不經心沿著他光裸的肩膀吻著。「你愛他，」一會後他開口。「他愛你。」

「親愛的－」

「我不是要說你會因他離開我，或是你愛他勝過我，所以不管你是要說什麼好讓我安心，我都會欣然接受，但我並不需要那些。」哈利閉上嘴。伊格西抬頭看著他，「但你的確愛他。」

哈利一臉沈思的表情，然後點了點頭，「是的。我愛他。我愛他好長的時間了。但他對我沒有那種感覺。」

「覺得他有，」伊格西說。「他看著你就像你掛起了那顆他媽的月亮。」

「他看著我就像一根扎在屁股裡的討人厭的刺。」

「所以你沒經過他同意就掛起了那顆月亮，」伊格西揮手駁斥了哈利的說法。「我只是......我覺得他想要你。但我想他不曉得自己該怎麼做因為......」伊格西在他們倆之間比劃了一下。「而且，他有那個“不能摸”的問題。沒法輕鬆搞定。」

「伊格西－」

「但如果我們能跟他談談這件事，關於讓這一切更像一回事......」伊格西滿懷希望地看著哈利。「你知道，不要像是現在這個樣子，像你和他現在這個樣子，而是讓我們之間更正式些。」

哈利眨了眨眼。「你......喜歡梅林。」

伊格西翻了個白眼，「寶貝，如果我不喜歡梅林，我早就會找不一樣的方法來解決我們性事上的問題。而且我想，如果他能真正的讓我更進入他心裡一些，那麼或許我能愛上他。就像我當時愛上你。」

哈利仔細思考了那可能。最終，他說：「如果你想要跟梅林討論這個，請隨意。如果他有興趣的話，那麼，嗯，我們能更進一步討論那會代表著什麼。」

伊格西咧嘴笑著往哈利臉上啵地親了一下。

他沒真正有機會跟梅林談論這事，直到幾天之後當那巫師終於從崔斯坦最近一份任務中結束了他的工作。伊格西蹦噠進他的辦公室，把自己安進梅林留在那的多出的椅子裡，一直待著等到梅林開口，看都沒看向他，「我能聽見你動來動去，小子。想跟同學們分享什麼嗎？」

「是關於性愛的事。」

那足夠使梅林震驚到轉動椅子面向伊格西，他皺起眉頭。「那怎麼了？」

伊格西咬住嘴唇，因為他已經為了他的說詞預演了上千次，但現在他人在這，有著梅林看著自己，那突然無法說出口了。「你覺得成為和我與和哈利間關係的一部分怎麼樣？」最後他改為這樣問道。

梅林的眉毛飛到大約是伊格西想像中他過往的髮際線的位置。小心翼翼地，他開口：「印象中我已經是了。」

伊格西搖搖頭，「不只是性愛上的事。」梅林張開嘴，但伊格西打斷他，「哈利愛你，懂嗎？而我認為你愛他，並且我想你或許喜歡我，而老天知道我喜歡你，還有我 _知道_ 你不會觸摸我們，但你仍然能看著並對我們說話，就像你現在做的那些，就只是或許不只有對哈利，而是也對我說話，又或許不是隔著眼鏡而是面對面地做？還有我們沒在做愛時你也在，你能跟我們一起過夜，能在早餐時出現，坐在沙發的另一端，我不會想要讓你做那些你不想做的事，哈利也不會，我發誓，但你能成為我們關係中真正的一環，而不只是個炮友或性玩具或管他什麼的。」他吸進一大口氣，「你覺得如何？」

梅林的下巴差不多懸在地板上了。他闔上嘴，他們之間維持了幾個心跳的全然沈默。最後梅林開口：「性玩具？」

伊格西揉著脖子緊張地笑了幾聲，「我是說，我也能說是威而剛，鑑於我們差不多就是在上床時利用你讓哈利硬起來，但你參與的比那更多一些，而我想這挺無禮的，老天，我真的不能繼續這樣胡言亂語了，對吧？」

令伊格西無法理解地，梅林大笑了起來。他的嗓音低沈醇厚，伊格西覺得自己有那麼一點愛上梅林了，因那笑聲。他滑動椅子移近，若有所思地看著伊格西。「你喜歡我？」

伊格西點頭。「我有點......我不知道嫉妒是不是正確的說法，但在床上你只跟哈利說話時......我有點想要你也跟我說話，懂我的意思嗎？我知道我沒有像他跟你之間一樣的關係。我是說，哈利差不多是世界上唯一一個被允許觸碰你的人。而我不是說你應該允許我能那麼做，但如果可以的話會很好的......我不知道，如果這更不是條線而是個三角的話，懂嗎？」儘管現在他不再只放在腦子裡而是大聲說出口了，但這段話聽起來實在有些蠢。

梅林對他微笑著，「伊格西，哈利與我現在有著如此的關係是因為我們認識彼此三十年了。他可以觸碰我是因為他一直都尊重著我的界線們，而我知道他會允許我隨我想要的觸碰他且不會要求更多。我需要很長的時間去累積起那一切，而沒有其他人糾纏我足夠久的時間能讓我想要那麼做。」

「所以說這是你用來告訴我滾一旁去的方法？」

梅林搖搖頭，「你誤會我的意思了。我不是在說我沒興趣。你是對的，我的確愛哈利，而我也的確喜歡你。但我不想做電燈泡。我讓我們之間只有性關係是因為這樣一來脫離在你們的關係之外就是我自己的選擇，而不是處在被動的位置，我不想要你要求這些是由於你覺得這一切不只是性的話會更方便，因為我向你保證，這不會更方便的。我不想要你與哈利決定回到原點，在你們意識到跟我交往讓一切變得困難之後。你見識過跟我共事是怎麼樣的。想像跟那樣的我住在一起。」

伊格西微笑，「好像早就開始想像了，在我的想像中挺不錯的。」

梅林沈默了漫長的一分鐘，伊格西都能看見在他眼睛後方旋轉的齒輪們了。最後，他說：「如果你想要的話，我可以在你跟哈利做愛的時候對你多說一點話。」

「這樣，好啊，我想要，」伊格西慢吞吞地說著，「但這是表示你拒絕了其餘的部分？」

「如果你能擁有那個，你真的還需要其餘的部分？」

伊格西眨著眼，「我不 _需要_ 任何東西。我也沒有要強迫你做任何你不想做的事。但我仍會說我想要，如果要我毫不保留地說的話。」

又是另一段沈默，然後梅林說了，「好吧。」

「好吧？」

他點頭，「我想要跟你和哈利談談。好好地談談這個。但是，如果你們兩個真的都對這有興趣的話，那麼我同意。」

這段話所代表的意義讓伊格西覺得彷彿有人在他心口點燃了一根蠟燭，表明這是個棒呆的主意。他站起來往外衝，「我去告訴哈利，然後我們會安排好的。」他朝梅林拋了個飛吻，在那巫師來的及改變主意前蹦噠著離開了。

他們的確談了。他們在金士曼的其中一間會議室－中立地帶－中坐下並談了。談了三人關係代表了什麼，談了梅林將會是多麽確切地嵌入其中。

他們同意或許先來點約會會是個好主意，他們也同意在感受到這份關係的變動之前或許最好先把性事推遲。

伊格西花在打手槍上的時間爆炸性的增長。

結果跟梅林約會跟他們倆之前的關係沒太大的不同。伊格西生來就愛照顧他人而梅林是他的朋友，所以不論何時只要他沒有任務，他都會給梅林帶上食物與咖啡並確保他有好好的睡到一些覺。現在這幾乎一模一樣，除了午餐裡有愛的小紙條，咖啡上有愛心圖案，還有當伊格西拖著梅林去睡覺時他會給他個晚安飛吻。

梅林與哈利的關係一丁點都沒變。他們繼續像老夫老妻一樣的吵架，哈利在梅林怒斥他時挖苦地回「我也愛你」，但他也在梅林越過晚餐的餐桌懶洋洋地用著絕對誠摯的嗓音說出一模一樣的字眼時咧開嘴，幾乎與伊格西一樣地激動。

梅林比另外兩人顯得更為警戒。伊格西感覺得到他就好像是屏住呼吸等著他們將這一切收回。但慢慢地，慢慢地，他開始放鬆了下來。

在他們正式地開始約會的三個月後，在沙發裡蜷起身子的伊格西幾乎整個人都躺在了哈利腿上。他靠在哈利的身側，膝蓋越過他的大腿，三人一起看著哈利挑的浪漫愛情片。伊格西看向梅林，後者坐在沙發上與他們完全相反的一端，平板擺在腿上，正研究著某種新的圖表，看起來大概是要用在造雨人(Rainmaker)上。似乎能感覺到伊格西的視線，梅林抬起了頭，而他們倆就這麼望著對方好一會。某種可見的，幾乎就像是心靈感應的訊息，在兩人間交換著，伊格西咧開了嘴。

梅林放下他的平板後開口，徹底地平靜。「哈利？」他等著直到哈利轉頭看向自己，然後說了，以依舊相同的語調：「現在伊格西要把他的手放到你褲子裡。」

哈利眨著眼，嘴震驚地大張，而伊格西的笑容咧得更開了。他往哈利脖子印下一吻，同時伸手解開了他的褲子，晃動著手鑽到底下抓住哈利軟著的陰莖。

哈利徹底的僵住了。他看向梅林，接著向下瞥向伊格西，後者保持著他的手一動也不動，就只是握著，沒有動作。他回頭看向梅林。

「如果你想要看電視，那也無所謂，」伊格西說，「但梅林跟我要上樓去了，然後我們都要來一發。你可以繼續待在這，他可以單獨指揮我一人，又或者你可以上樓跟我們一起。」他捏了哈利的陰莖一把，把手從哈利的褲子裡抽出後站起身，梅林也站了起來。哈利依舊坐著，仍處於震驚。伊格西往他的臉親了一口後慢悠悠地走向樓梯，梅林悠閒地跟在他身後。

當他們到達了最後一階時，他能聽見哈利開始跟上他們。

梅林把房間角落的扶手椅往床邊拖近一些，伊格西開始拉扯著擺脫自己的衣服。但哈利在他把T恤拉到頭頂之前就抓住了他，將他旋過身後吻在他的嘴角上。伊格西融化在其中，雙手環上哈利的頸後。哈利推著他倒向床，伊格西四肢大張地躺下，抬起臀部急切地擠壓著哈利。

「耐心，小子，」梅林說，伊格西與哈利同時看向了他。梅林穩坐在扶手椅中，腳踝翹在另一腳的膝蓋上，面無表情地看著他們。他輕微地挪動了下後開口：「哈利，躺下。」

哈利從伊格西身上爬開，後者跟著坐了起來。他往床裡多爬了幾步後躺進床頭的枕頭堆裡。梅林看向伊格西，「把他衣服都脫了。」

「好的，長官，」伊格西咧嘴。他跨坐到哈利的腰上動手解起他的襯衫。他慢吞吞地，拖拉著動作，在每一顆紐扣被解開時沿著哈利漸漸裸露出更多肌膚的胸口向下吻去，將襯衫往兩邊拉開直到終於將它從哈利的褲頭中扯出，推離肩膀後讓它完全離開對方的身體。他扭動著向後退，在哈利的腹部上持續著他的吻，舌頭淺淺地鑽進肚臍後繼續往下、往下，將嘴唇壓在哈利褲襠前端，含住在那底下的哈利的輪廓。哈利喘出一道輕柔地呻吟，伊格西聽見梅林輕聲笑著。

「他是在逗弄你嗎，哈利？」梅林問。哈利一定點了頭－伊格西太忙了沒去看－因為梅林說：「你想要他的嘴好好地在你身上嗎？想要他一路將你吞下而被你的老二噎著嗎？」

哈利的陰莖抽動，伊格西的手獎勵地摸上哈利大腿內側，捏著靠近上方的位置。哈利輕輕地往下拱去，伊格西隔著褲子將他吸的更硬了一些。

「我相信我是要你將他脫光，伊格西，」梅林溫和地說。「看起來你只完成了一半的工作。」

伊格西沒有猶豫地將哈利的褲子與內褲一起扯下他的腳踝，接著把襪子也脫了，糾正了現況。它們疊成一坨地全堆在床腳，伊格西爬回到他的身上，往哈利光裸的陰莖噴出一口氣。他瞄向梅林，後者輕輕地點了下頭，他舔起哈利陰莖頭部。

哈利發出一陣顫抖的喘息聲，梅林解開相交的雙腿傾身向前，雙手擺在膝蓋上。「你還沒回答我，」他對哈利說。「你想要他吸你的老二嗎？」

伊格西沿著他的長度往下吻去，接著一路舔回上頭後含住頂端。那在他的照顧下變粗了一些，哈利喘道：「要，操，要。」

「你聽見他說的了，伊格西。接著做吧。」

伊格西抓住那道批准，並享受著他能毫無問題地完全吞下哈利的老二。他吸吮著那還柔軟著的柱身，吞嚥著，感受它在他的喉嚨中慢慢地粗厚起來，因梅林低吟的話語。「那感覺很好，是嗎？又熱又濕。你的男孩有著生來就要吸老二的雙唇，它們被你撐開的模樣是多麽漂亮。我幾乎都想要自己來試試它們。」那是很高的稱讚，伊格西呻吟。 _那_ 激起了哈利的反應，他的陰莖在兩秒之內從幾乎全軟轉為石頭般的堅硬。伊格西被它給噎住，在它突然填滿他的嘴，頭部頂在他喉嚨後方時。

「你想要操他的嘴對吧？」梅林說，哈利喘著回以肯定。「那是什麼阻止你了？」

伊格西向上看去，而哈利用手肘微微撐起身體看著他。伊格西哼著用最小幅度點了下頭，哈利懂了，一手穿進伊格西髮間，彎曲起手指將他往下 _扯_ 去，讓他的長度一路到底地直到伊格西的鼻子埋入他的毛髮中，直到他必須放鬆他的咽反射好將他全部吞進，當他掙扎著吞嚥時他的嘴因唾液而濕滑。哈利將他拉起然後再一次地大力將他按回，而伊格西任由著自己被控制，不再怎麼地吸吮哈利的陰莖，而是讓抬起臀部的哈利使用著自己的嘴。

他建立起他的節奏，從不超出伊格西能承受的深度，但玩弄著那條界線。伊格西聽見床頭櫃被打開以及蓋子彈開的聲音，他意識到梅林硬了。他看著他們，然後他硬了，而如果伊格西不專注在自己耳中血液奔流的響動，他能聽見肌膚相貼的濕黏聲響，說明著梅林正觸摸著他自己，那讓伊格西包裹著哈利發出呻吟，後者咒罵著推得更深。伊格西向下攆壓進哈利的腿，需要那份摩擦因為突然之間他硬到 _發疼_ 。

「夠了，」梅林高聲說，伊格西感覺到他頭髮裡的手離開了，他嗚咽一聲抬起頭，仍往下磨蹭著哈利，仍想要解放他老二的壓力。梅林厲聲道：「我說 _夠了_ ，」伊格西感覺那話語彷彿掃過他的臉頰，他粗喘著定住自己，微微顫抖著。梅林的嗓音立刻轉為安撫：「這才是個好孩子。」

伊格西看向梅林，突然感到一陣羞怯。那巫師的老二坦露在外，一隻手漫不經心的摸著，但除此之外他看起來跟稍早在樓下時沒有兩樣，完全地泰然。那部分是能從通訊器中就聽見的，但另一部分卻是完全映入眼簾，而因為某種原因，那讓伊格西的慾望更加濃烈。但他沒有動，他不敢動，因為梅林還沒告訴他他可以。

「你們有個選擇，」他對他們倆說。「伊格西，你可以操哈利，又或者你可以騎他。由你們決定。我會給你們一點時間思考討論。」他往後躺進椅子中，放開他的陰莖後雙手手指交錯交疊，好像那是再正常不過的舉動。

伊格西往下朝哈利看去，抬起眉毛沈默的詢問。哈利回以半個聳肩以及雙唇的一個扭動。伊格西轉回梅林的方向：「我想騎他。」

梅林微笑，遞出那罐潤滑。伊格西接過後將它扔在床上，終於擺脫了自己的襯衫，接著將褲子與內褲也脫下。他沾濕手指後將第一根按入自己體內。「就是這個，」梅林輕聲哄著。「你有看著他嗎，哈利？看看他有多漂亮，撐開自己好能接受你的老二？」

哈利坐起身向伊格西身後探去，手指摸上伊格西進出於他的洞口的位置，他嘆出一聲輕柔的呻吟並點了點頭。

「那麼，別呆呆坐在那了，」梅林說。「去幫他。」

不需要第二道指令，哈利將手指挨著伊格西的滑了進去。它們比伊格西的更粗、更長，從他的方向角度也更佳，伊格西在哈利毫無偏差地從他前列腺的位置按下去時大聲呻吟。他向下攆去，加進第二根自己的手指。「快好了，寶貝，再等等。」他多等了一分鐘後將哈利重新推倒，將他體內的三根指頭全抽了出去，然後將自己挪動到哈利髖部上方。

哈利有些軟掉了，梅林已經安靜了一陣子且他的老二沒得到太多的照顧。伊格西將手指環了上去，上下搓動，為他潤滑並試著讓他硬起來。哈利有些緊張，梅林低吟：「放鬆，親愛的。讓他摸你。他是那麼的急著想讓你進到他裡面。你能給他那個嗎？」

哈利點著頭喘出了一口氣，他的老二重新在伊格西的手中變得堅硬。伊格西彎下身吻住他，導引著哈利抵在自己洞口上，往後輕輕地晃動直到頭部頂入，哈利打了個顫。

「你喜歡這個部分，是吧？」梅林說，而伊格西無法分辨出他是在對他們之中的誰說話。又或是在對他們倆說。「那嵌的真緊啊，需要花點力氣才進得去，要忍住不射出來又是那麼的難，是嗎哈利？」哈利發出長長地一道嗚咽，梅林安撫著：「你做的非常好。他做得很好對吧，伊格西？」

「最讚的，」伊格西低聲回道。他向下沉去，任由重力讓他穩坐到哈利的骨盆上，然後將自己釘在那不動了一會。「感覺好嗎，寶貝？」他問。「你會好好地操我嗎？讓我在你的老二上彈跳？」

哈利點頭，看起來有些被迷住了。梅林說：「開始吧，小子。」

伊格西動了起來。哈利的手指在床單裡緊握成拳，伊格西抬起自己後再次落下，讓那柱體刺穿自己。他探向哈利的雙手，抓著他們來到自己的腰上。於是下一個插入變得更大力了一些，恰好足夠帶出快感的節奏漸漸地建立了起來，快速地研磨著地頂向伊格西的前列腺，但又不夠將他推向高潮。

梅林的手落回到自己的陰莖上，逐漸增加擼動的速度。伊格西配合著他加快了他的動作，在哈利的身上操著自己。「他把你當做性玩具使用著呢，」梅林說。伊格西回想到他與梅林的對話後放聲大笑。梅林咧嘴朝他笑著，那是一道特別的發自內心的微笑，顯示出他是故意開的這個玩笑。哈利錯過了那個，但無所謂，因為他的雙手在伊格西的腰上收緊，在下一個沈下時往上猛地推去，伊格西忍不住哭喊出聲，星星在眼後舞動著，哈利精準直擊著他的前列腺。

「我認錯，」梅林說，這次輪到他笑了出來，但那更像是一道哼聲，他已逐漸接近高潮的邊緣。伊格西能從他語調中的細小差異中分辨出來，而且當場聽著更加明顯了；梅林在擼至頂端時扭動手腕，手上的速度也越來越快，他的臀抽搐著往上推去，而那副景色該死的熱辣。

伊格西大力地將嘴覆上哈利粗魯地吻著，飢渴地只想要盡可能地有更多的連結。他大力地收縮著，在哈利的唇上迫切道：「來嘛，寶貝，需要你為我而射， _求你了_ 。」

「照他說的做，哈利，」梅林不是要求，他是在 _命令_ ，而哈利服從了，在伊格西體內搏動著推送進去，伊格西絞緊著，搾出他的每一滴精液。在哈利高潮後他放慢了速度，直到他坐穩到他的腿上粗喘著看向梅林。他在拳頭中射了出來，幾乎沒發出半點聲音，雙眼仍穩穩地盯著他們倆。那目光燒穿進到伊格西體內，後者不禁扭動起來，令敏感著的哈利發出一聲哀鳴。

「繼續，小子，」梅林說。他的表情飢渴，伊格西慢慢地在他的老二上握起拳頭，緩慢地向上拉起。他的手上還留有為自己擴張時的潤滑液，他的前液也讓那過程變得容易，由於梅林沒有出聲糾正他，伊格西的擼動越發大膽起來。

他看著梅林看著自己射了出來，而那是他人生中操他的最強烈的高潮之一。老天，他幾乎忘了哈利還埋在他的體內，直到他的伴侶發出另一聲輕柔的啜泣。

「抱歉，寶貝，」伊格西悄聲說著，小心翼翼地讓對方滑出自己。

當他再一次抬起頭時，梅林已不在那了，伊格西為此皺起眉。哈利坐了起來，在他們兩個人來得及說出什麼前，梅林回來了，將一條濕毛巾遞了過來讓他們清理自己。哈利小心地將自己擦乾淨，接著也幫伊格西清理乾淨，後者向前給了他一個長長的緩慢的吻。

他回頭看向梅林，那人仍看著他們。「這很棒，是吧？」他問，雖然他的語氣仍充滿自信，但那份羞怯的感覺又回來了。

梅林微笑著點頭，「我是那麼覺得的。」

「那麼我們的看法一致，」哈利插話。

伊格西放鬆了下來，那份他無意識地一直懸著的緊繃離開了他的身體。他允許自己懶懶地攤開了些四肢，歪著頭說：「你要去睡覺了嗎，梅林？」

梅林點頭，「是的，我想。」他的嘴角升起一抹壞笑，「你們似乎把我累壞了。」

「還不賴，考慮到我們甚至都沒摸到你，」伊格西咧嘴笑著。他朝梅林拋了個吻。「晚安，寶貝。」

「晚安，親愛的。」他瞄了眼哈利，他們倆沒人說話，但伊格西能看見思緒在兩人間穿梭。然後梅林離開了，前往那間很快就要變成他的臥室的客房，伊格西在心中做了個備忘，要記得問哈利邀請梅林正式的搬來和他們一起住。

伊格西將毯子拉到自己和哈利身上，挨著對方舒服地躺下。哈利抱住他，吻了下他的額側，「晚安，親愛的。」

「晚安，哈利。」

就是這樣了。

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梅林一直嚮往著與人交往，但這是他從沒想過的。

梅林從沒想過任何像是這樣的事。他從非常小的時候就知道自己不喜歡別人碰他。那太強烈了。讓他想吐。而這該死完美地表示了他將永遠不會擁有一份與一般人會視作一段關係的類似的東西。

然後哈利哈特發生了。哈利哈特，用著華爾滋舞步滑入他的生活，字面意義上的－他們的初次相見是他負責指揮一項任務，哈利的其中一個偽裝需要他是個非常好的交際舞舞者－快速地將梅林認為他知道自己的所有事給徹底翻轉。

嘛。幾乎所有事。

因為梅林還是不想要哈利碰自己。噢，他想過這事。想過哈利的雙手落在自己身上，在他的唇上印下親吻，手指環在他的老二上擼動著他。在夜裡從背後抱著他，握著他的手。但就如同他對幻想的喜愛，當那空想轉換為實際的考慮時，他再一次感到噁心。

他想要能想要哈利碰自己，但他不能。沒真的能。

但哈利不在乎。梅林在沙子上畫出了那條界線－又一次，字面意義上地，就像他們在哈利在摩洛哥等待與聯絡人見面時的對話－而哈利甚至從來沒試過要越過它。他完美的滿足於做梅林的朋友，就算他明白的表示過如果梅林能給的更多，他會有興趣。

而梅林給出了更多。看著哈利出蜜罐任務......梅林不羞恥於承認那令自己性奮。他沒告訴哈利，但哈利是個富有洞察力的人，而且那該死的也很難曲解「告訴我，請你，告訴我你想要什麼」的意思。那個在他床上的女繼承人（或者說是在她床上，而哈利在她身上）呻吟著照做，但梅林很確定哈利沒在聽她說話，因為梅林正在他耳中低喃著他想要看見哈利做的那些下流的事，而哈利順從了。

後來，他們重劃了沙子上的那條線－這次不那麼字面意義上了－進到一個相互讓步的狀態。哈利演出。梅林觀賞。

他告訴自己這就夠了。他無法擁有一段關係。哈利是個喜愛碰觸的黏人精，那非常的明顯，總是拍著他人的背或是抱住對方或是親吻他們的臉頰，而梅林無法給他那些。他也不想要任何人在哈利身邊。所以，他用大約接近的形式與他做愛，告訴自己在這位在那與友情之間的位置上，他可以是快樂的。

他觸摸哈利的第一次，如觸電般。

那也是個意外；他們認識彼此將近十年，大多照著那樣的安排在走，哈利不時把梅林的辦公室當作自己家逍遙自在，給他帶咖啡與食物當作打擾的事先賠罪禮。就在那一次，哈利將裝著咖啡的馬克杯遞給他，而梅林沒怎樣專心，於是他的手刷過了哈利的。

哈利猛地收回了手，咖啡杯摔碎在地。「抱歉，」哈利說。

梅林僵住了，然後他搖了搖頭，慢慢地回道：「沒事，只是意外。」在他能說更多前哈利逃走了，梅林清理著咖啡思考到底發生了什麼事。

他觸摸哈利的第二次，是蓄意，而他也完美地表明出來。他遞給他一份文件，兩隻手指逗留在哈利的手背，並且直視著哈利雙眼，向哈利確保那不是個意外。

他們又一次的調整了那條界線。

那耗費極大心力，那些小小的觸碰，但梅林不在乎。他懷疑自己有沒有想過要更多，但偶爾一次刷過的手指很好。哈利不想逼迫更多更加地好。

他把手放在過哈利的肩膀上過一次，那次哈利幾乎要死了，彈片射穿了西裝，刺進了他的肺。情況危急了一段時間，哈利被醫療考量地送進昏迷狀態。當他醒過來，在幾乎痊癒的時候，梅林的手指陷入哈利的肩膀，需要那份連結，他的呼吸顫抖著，確定哈利能夠從自己的雙眼中讀出無言的恐懼。

哈利理解了。肩上的手是留給死亡的輕撫。

在他們認識彼此兩個十年之後哈利第一次觸碰他。

梅林見到了那個的到來；那時他的手放在桌上，在工作時放在他的咖啡杯旁，哈利走經過，停了下來，將手放在梅林一旁，食指慢慢推向了他。梅林沒有抬頭，但他把手微微地向他滑得更近，帶著好奇地，而哈利的手指輕輕地，非常輕地，滑入了梅林手掌之下，等待著確定梅林沒有要收回手，然後離開了。

所以哈利不時地會觸碰他，當他確定梅林可以時，總是確定梅林有看見自己的動作，並且在梅林退離時從不進逼。

這不是一段關係，梅林告訴自己。但哈利沒有在見任何人，而他們有著他們之間的......事以及他們之間的友情。梅林不會再得到任何更好的了。

然後伊格西安文發生了，然後他的人生再一次徹底翻轉。因為哈利 _喜歡_ 伊格西。噢，他假裝他沒有，但梅林能看得出來。哈利看著伊格西的方式就像他看著梅林，並且遠遠不止如此。梅林不是笨蛋，他知道哈利還有些迷戀著自己，慢燉於時間與距離之下，而如果伊格西能給予哈利梅林所不能給的，這個嘛，梅林喜歡伊格西。他是個好孩子。而哈利值得快樂。

所以他要哈利去吧，而哈利那麼做了。

伊格西在那之後有問過他與哈利的關係。說他很驚訝，因為他原本以為梅林與哈利是一對。梅林解釋了，大概吧。他不喜歡被觸碰。他和哈利從來沒處於一段關係。他們之間有點什麼，但那已經結束了而現在哈利有伊格西。他不會介入的。

他會保持那承諾。那會痛，但他會保持的。

但很顯然地哈利有點 _什麼_ ，那代表了他需要梅林。而如果梅林說他沒有偷偷地感到愉悅的話他就是在說謊，為了擁有伊格西，哈利也需要梅林。那不完美，但梅林從沒期待過完美，他喜歡伊格西且他愛哈利而這已足夠。

然後伊格西給了他完美。給了他真正的關係。不只是他與哈利之間的那事。甚至不止是他與哈利與伊格西之間的那件事。一份真實的，真正的，梅林不必被期待給出任何他不能給的事物的關係。

梅林不確定他想要這個。他花了一輩子要自己安分，要自己接受那些他能得到的邊角碎塊，而他也樂於得到它們。他害怕。

但他真的想要這個。他是那麼想要這個，足夠要覺得害怕的那部份的自己滾一邊去，並且具象地用雙手抓住那份機會因為誰知道那何時會再從他身邊溜走，那麼該死的，他要緊緊抓住它。

「我愛你就像愛了整個輩子，」哈利坦白告訴他。

「這有關溝通，」伊格西說。「就像其他任何的交往關係，對吧？我們就談談界線，然後我們會在那之後搞懂的。」

然後他們搞懂了。他們讓它成功了。

一聲輕柔的咳嗽聲打斷了他的思緒，梅林抬起頭來。伊格西在沙發的另一端。如果梅林是哈利，伊格西會用腳頂他好招起他的注意，但梅林不是哈利，而伊格西完美地理解那些界線。「想什麼想的很入迷啊，寶貝？」伊格西問。

梅林揚起半個微笑，「在想我有多幸運能擁有你和哈利。」

「那不是幸運，」伊格西說。「那是辛苦得來的。」

「這個嘛，或許沒很辛苦，」哈利糾正道，拿著他裝著茶的杯子進到客廳。他用兩根手指刷過梅林的肩膀後繞過沙發，敲敲伊格西的腿讓它們移開，它們在哈利坐下後落回到他的腿上。他喝了口茶後開口：「不管是什麼關係都能行得，但它們不該是困難的。」

「就像哈利與他和蟲子與盒子相關的怪癖，」伊格西插嘴。哈利發出抗議的聲音但被無視了。「是啊，這能行，但他就喜歡做那個。」

梅林壓抑不下綻放於自己臉上的笑容。「我會假裝你沒有把我跟哈利的那些死掉的蟲子做比較，」他說。哈利哼了一聲叉起雙臂。

伊格西往他臉上啵了一口，「嗷，你知道我們愛你，寶貝。古怪的蟲子癖等等也都愛。」

「才沒有什麼癖，」哈利反駁。

「不不，你喜歡有人看著你做愛，那就是個癖好，」伊格西用挑釁的笑容說著。

梅林大笑，「說得好像你就沒有一樣的癖好了，小子。」

「我認罪，」伊格西毫無一點羞恥地說。他看著梅林，他的表情是那麼該死的充滿了愛而那讓梅林心痛。一部分的他想要伸出手，因為他知道伊格西喜歡那樣，喜歡哈利以實際行動表現出他的喜愛的時候，就如他童年時一樣的觸碰飢渴。但梅林做不到那個，所以他給出另一個微笑。伊格西知道。他理解。

他們讓這成行。

然而伊格西與哈利不一樣，因為伊格西喜歡戳下按鈕，喜歡測試界線。哈利惡名昭彰地無視那些被他認為是不重要或不必要的規則，但被他認可的，他問都不會問。哈利一直都讓梅林在沙子上畫上界線然後緊緊地守住。

伊格西沒有物理上的試圖觸碰梅林的界線，或是讓他為了任何事感到罪惡，但伊格西會問問題。伊格西想要知道為什麼。

「我不想要搞混你或什麼的，」伊格西保證。「我也沒有要打破你的規矩，好嗎？我只是想要知道。」

他們在梅林的辦公室裡，梅林在他的辦公桌前導引哈利的任務，而伊格西坐在另一張椅子裡，保持著尊重的距離。梅林把通訊切到靜音－哈利現在不需要他－後看向伊格西。他們談過界線，但他們還沒怎麼談過多出”我不喜歡被碰，那讓我生理上感到想吐”的事。「你想知道什麼？」他小心地問。

伊格西聳肩，「為什麼有時候哈利碰你沒關係？像是，是什麼讓那些時候不一樣？你們之間什麼改變了，什麼讓那沒問題了？」

梅林從沒向其他人描述過這個，但他試了試。「我覺得最好的解釋是那是敏感度的問題。很多人都特別對特定的某種感官刺激敏感，而對我呢，觸碰就是其中之一。我有時候觸碰哈利是因為我知道他喜歡，而且因為在那些時候我感到了自己比平常較不敏感一些。沒有太多，但那是我感到能夠給予他而不同時傷到我自己的。這講得通嗎？」

伊格西點頭，於是梅林繼續。「而換個角度來看，這有關信任。哈利被允許能觸碰我是因為他那麼做之前總是確保我沒問題。如果我不想，他不會逼迫，我也信任他不會在這點上嘗試並挑戰我。」

「所以，」伊格西在椅子裡扭動。「你覺得你有信任我到那程度了嗎？」

梅林打量著他，然後彎起兩根手指指示他：「過來，小子。」

伊格西睜大雙眼，急切地將椅子向前滑去，但還是留了一點空間在他們倆之間。梅林輕輕地將兩根手指摸上伊格西放在扶手上的手腕。伊格西徹底保持不動，就像梅林是哈利的其中一隻蝴蝶而他不想要將他嚇跑。

梅林撫摸了一次那片皮膚，然後退開了。他等到伊格西直視自己後開口：「我信任你，小子。請不要做任何事來打破這份信任，因為哈利和我都非常真心的愛你，而我不確定我們的關係如果在那情況下是否還能維持。」

「我能吻你嗎？」伊格西脫口而出，而梅林猛地向後退去。伊格西摀住嘴，然後飛快地接著說：「老天，這說出來的方法不對。我的意思不是......」他一臉難為情、羞怯，還有些驚恐。「我在電影裡看過一次。就是像－」他在拇指上印下一吻，然後給向梅林。

梅林眨眼。沈默在兩人間蔓延，伊格西放下他的手向後滑開。「抱歉，抱歉，這是個蠢主意，忘了我說的。」

「伊格西，等等。」

他停住了，梅林向他滑近了一些。他將拇指按在自己唇上，然後伸向伊格西的。伊格西在半途迎上他，那是最微小的連接，但那讓梅林微笑。他再一次退開，伊格西吐出了梅林不確定那男孩有沒注意到自己憋住的那口氣。

「所以這沒問題？」伊格西問。「我可以像這樣吻你？」

「有時候，」梅林說。

伊格西點頭，「有時候很好。有時候很完美。我超愛你，寶貝，你知道嗎？」

梅林大笑，「我也愛你，伊格西。」

當哈利從任務回到家時，他被伊格西一個緊緊的擁抱和一個徹徹底底的吻給迎接，還有梅林的一個微笑和一個伊格西的臉頰上的拇指吻。

梅林不知道自己做了什麼值得得到他的伴侶們，但他的確知道這該死的如此接近完美。

 

 


End file.
